Conventionally, industrial waste water containing organic matter from various industries is treated by biological treatment processes such as standard activated sludge method. The standard activated sludge method is a biological treatment method of performing biological treatment of organic waste water aerobically. Waste water from various factories is treated by the first-stage treatments, such as oil-water separation treatment and coagulation-sedimentation treatment, for example, followed by the second-stage treatments such as activated sludge treatment. Then, recycled water is obtained as permeate water from a water regeneration apparatus such as a reverse osmosis membrane apparatus, for example.
Examples of the reverse osmosis membranes used in the reverse osmosis membrane apparatus include polyamide-based materials. However, there are problems that polyamide-based materials are prone to contamination by organic matters, resulting in the decrease of permeation flow rate.
A method and an apparatus for treating water by an adsorbing means using an adsorbent that can prevent contamination of a reverse osmosis membrane and suppress reduction of permeation flow rate have been proposed to-date (Patent Document 1).